<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Timdami week 2020 by chiaravargas93</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836773">Timdami week 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiaravargas93/pseuds/chiaravargas93'>chiaravargas93</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Assassin Tim Drake, BDSM, Bottom Damian Wayne, Crossdressing, Dom Tim, Dom Tim Drake, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magic, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Tim Drake, Secret Relationship, Supernatural Elements, Tattoos, Top Tim, Top Tim Drake, Undercover Missions, brat taming, child bride, soulmate, timdamiweek2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:27:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiaravargas93/pseuds/chiaravargas93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>It took a long time sorry i found my draft again yesterday (turn out the phone wasn't broke). I tried writting a new chapter but i lost my inspiration .</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TimDami Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 1 supernatural AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It took a long time sorry i found my draft again yesterday (turn out the phone wasn't broke). I tried writting a new chapter but i lost my inspiration .</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“ I know that you’ve been following me for days who are you ” it wasn’t a question it was an order .</p><p>“ as bossy as ever eh ” the stranger left a fond chuckle like he know him .</p><p>Damian was unnerved he shot a batarang to the direction of the voice but it was easily dodged in a flash of light in the shadow .</p><p>"I would not repeat myself who are you ” he left out a growl frustrated by the situation he attacked but like the battarang he was easily dodged even with all his training the other have easily subjugated him he was too fast .</p><p>“ you doesn’t need to know me  little bird ” he paused like he was fighting within himself to say more or not do it “ not yet it’s not the time ” his  tone was enigmatic and firm it was final</p><p>The man whole body was fully clothed it wasn’t possible for damian to have even a glimps of him. And his voice sounded like it had been modified he cannot do anithing other than watching him when the other left . And he quickly do the same after inspecting his surroundings to see if the other had left any trace.</p><p>“ I could have defeated him myself you doesn’t have to interfere ” he was getting used to have this person following him like a shadow and interfering in his fight when he deemed it too dangerous in any way like against mother , grandfather or the joker.</p><p>He look at him in this unreadable way that he does each time that damian reprimand him “ they could have hurt you ” was all that he say it wasn’t like the stranger was a hidrance he wasn’t overprotective he only joined when the odd seemed to go bad for damian and he wasn’t a bad company it was his pride that was making him tell the stranger that he could have done it himself more than anything else.  Like always the other only left after looking if he add any wound who need to be treated and damian go to the cave .</p><p>“ Any news of your knight in shining armor demon brat ? ” It was todd in a mocking and curious tone the stranger had made for himself a reputation as robin protector . </p><p>“ he is not my knight todd and if you continue to imply hat I’m a damsel in distress I will stab you ”<br/>
The nerve of all those who even imply that it have started when his shadow liberated him as damian wayne at his indignation . He take great pleasure to make pay all those who dare believe this slander .</p><p>“ Jay is right dami have you seen him recently ? ” dick say worried </p><p>“ Unfortunately he was following me on my mission again ” he say through gridded teeth </p><p>Even father, drake and gordon combined haven’t found any information on the new player it was only the risk of an unknown number in gotham who had made father reluctantly go to the justice league for help but they doesn’t found anything. He wasn’t an amateur and is undeniably skilled but he haven’t done anything reprehensible he only appeared to help damian<br/>
( and the others bats when they were in danger but it was more frequently him than he was found helping in and out of the mask).<br/>
So father let it slide ( but he haven’t give up to found out who he is he know their identity but wasn’t doing anything about it it’s dangerous they need to found his goal).</p><p>A new staquo was formed they left each others blissfully alone but everything changed when villain began to disappear and it wasn’t only the big leaguer like the joker . They all have in common to have hurt the bat family one way of another ( even those who aren’t villain like mirage or tarantula).<br/>
And it wasn’t just the Villain their project and any sample of the justice league was destroyed and even the most obscure and well guarded project appeared in the police folder . No trace were left no clue no evidence just suspicion </p><p>When they started to hunt him down it was a fool play they had to follow the clue that he left on purpose like it was a game for this person pleasure .</p><p>“ Will you catch me if i fall ” it was say so weakly that it can be passed as an hallucination .</p><p>“ What no- nonse are you saying ? ” it was rare for his companion to say such seemingly foolish like that. It shock him at his core.</p><p>“ Will you ” if he can see him he would be smiling in a mysterious and magnetic smile “ If i fall so much that i wasn’t myself anymore will you catch me or will you end my damnation ” he doesn’t say anything anymore it was the end of the conversation .</p><p>And damian cannot answer it was like his mind went blank when he saw him left.</p><p>It was the last time that he saw him gotham became calmer the calm before the storm a federation of villain wanted to profit of the big shot vilain to take over gotham underworld .<br/>
And what best to did it that to target the bats and birds. Those who manage to kill them or have them under their thumbs take away the prize . It’s so funny isn’t it ?</p><p>“ you shouldn’t have done that ” a cold and furious voice came when they saw a manhandled and tortured little robin. </p><p>“ who‘s there ? ” the villain searched where the voice was and put his gun near robin head “ if I go down your precious little robin go down with me so if i were you batsy i wouldn’t more and stay wisely in my place ” he say arrogantly all his men were here and he have robin at his mercy there no way that it could go wrong .</p><p>So quickly that it feel that it cannot be real the guns went away of all of their hands . It was a shadow who was gone and came back skillfully beating them like it was nothing without breaking any sweat. He dodged the snipers’ shots and bring the bullets back to the sender like it was nothing. He then carried robin bridal style “ now if you value your life you tell me who send you was it Ra mad of rage of the lost of all of his precious pit or luthor for the lost of his little project ” his tone was stone cold the look on the the other man face tell him all that he had to know “ it’s the both of them after all they teamed up interesting ” his precious little package was secure in his hands when he hits them a last time within a inch of their life.</p><p>It seem that this game had to end end little bird but i will not let you die not anymore. They disappeared into the night.</p><p>“ Who are you “ he require when wake up this speed wasn’t human .</p><p>" You were always too smart for your own good eh demon brat “ the other say </p><p>“ Drake   ” he say chocked only two person call him that and the man while tall wasn’t as tall as drake.</p><p>“ bingo ” he say sardonically while retiring  his mask.</p><p>It was really drake his eyes were red and he looked older but he was without a doubt drake.</p><p>“ what are your goal “ it was a question they asked themselves many times now he wait for the answer.</p><p>I want you to come with me and i want you alive and well us want us dami and us missed you so much ” he tone was sweet and his gaze was full of adoration .</p><p>“ I died again in your world ” he say matter of factly it was the only explanation .</p><p>“ You did ” he look hurt of even admitting it . “ You gave your life for me and dick “ he was reviving a memory who can never heal “ But you cannot came back to us again so i make a deal with the devil a soul for a soul an eyes for an eyes. I was stuck on a loop forced to revive all my mistakes. And you died again and again i saw you die from the time when you left being robin when bruce have come to find you it was too late you were already dead, i saw you dead instead of alfred again and again in different i saw you die and i could do nothing about it . So i became a devil myself i outsmarted him but it didn’t bring you back to us i came found you i will always do ” drake face is full of raw and unwavering conviction .</p><p>“ if i say that i rather stay in my world what will you do ? ” he say he had became attached some may say fond of his quiet protector he doesn’t want him to leave him . He can only admit it to himself.</p><p>“ I will convince you if you let me a chance let me only that dami a chance to prove myself to you ” he don’t hesitate to beg to him.</p><p>And damian can only nod.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 2 league of assassin Tim or damian / day 6 child bride/ day 4 overstimulation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It’s an AU when janet drake came from a family of mercenaries and was a famous mercenary before she marry jack drake ( by the way the drake had tie to the underworld) but they were at the wrong place at the wrong time discover a conspiracy get in the court of owl shit list that was already pissed of by the fact that they had refused to join them and the rest is history.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian al ghul could never forget the day when Timothy drake came into his life. He came stone cold and expression neutral.<br/>
It was blank and unreadable the perfect image of stoicism but it was his eyes the mirror of the soul who foreshadow how dangerous drake was. He was here for vengeance the court of owl have sentenced his parents to die and grandfather owed janet drake a debt. </p><p>Drake approached grandfather with a deal he will help him obtain his revenge and his debt will be clear. Grandfather had solely humored the fool it will have been easy to end his pathetic life mercilessly for daring to show into his territory and trying to bargain with him .<br/>
Grandfather will have done it or mother an exemple for everyone to see , he whould have been happy to remove the fool himself if grandfather wanted but drake threatened him with batman’s identity and he saw the spark of interest in grandfather eyes.</p><p>Drake was quick to becore grandfather best and favorite student after having earned grandfather respect ( the world was unfair wasn’t it ? Why did this worthless fool get to be recognized by grandfather more than he did his own grandson ) . </p><p>He make his little pet project train under the best martial artist lady shiva, chessire, wilson, sensei and ubu.<br/>
He doesn’t deserve it he even make him train with he and mara and under him personally.<br/>
Drake thrived from all this training he was better day by day even he had to admit it  .</p><p>“ I ‘m sure that you all wonder why i make you join me ” grandfather say the whole place was quiet the only sound were grandfather talking .<br/>
Near to him drake had a glint of  knowledge in his gaze like he had already guessed what grandfather was about to say.<br/>
“ I had decided that only the best can be my heir it’s only right to have my grandson and my best student fight for this honor ” he feel like his whole world all that he ever believed was shattering under him with the mere possibility of losing a title who have became his identity, his worth as a person .<br/>
If he wasn’t grandfather heir what worth does he had ?</p><p> </p><p>“ What is the meaning of this father ? ” Mother was furious grandfather have keep her in the dark even the most high ranked member in the league doesn’t seem to know.</p><p>Drake doesn’t say anything.<br/>
It wasn’t like they don’t have their suspicion when he first came drake make grandfather promise in a blood oath that he could left when he had accomplished his objective and he had done it spectacularly well .<br/>
He had been like a puppet master playing the string in gotham right under batman nose.<br/>
Grandfather never saw it coming not so soon drake had become too valuable for him .<br/>
It’s why he have done everything in his power to make him stay in fear that this day will come .</p><p>It was quick deadly blow after deadly blow with the intend to kill.<br/>
A dance only possible due to all the years of practice, all of their training together.<br/>
But drake had never fought as skillfully as he add now. He doesn’t stand a chance he was only entairtaining him before he wasn’t as quick and fluid as he was now using his body as a weapon and his sword as an extension of his body.<br/>
Analysing his weakness and dodging his blow like it was fool play.<br/>
Their fight ended with him under drake and he saw the satisfied and intrigued gaze in his eyes his face staying frustratingly neutral.</p><p>“ It seem that i have my winner of course our accord stay my grandson is your to the winner go the prize is what they say ” .<br/>
His grin turned feral when he turn to talk to mother ” Aren’t you proud daughter your son will be the bride of my heir who shall lead the league by his side ” .<br/>
If he doesn’t know best ( grandfather is always right to think otherwise will be treason ) it was betrayal that he saw in his mother eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t say anything again while he is dressed up like a doll , he want to murder them but was warned of the consequence if he jeopardize the wedding , grandfather punishment aren't pleasant , he isn't allowed even to see his mother not since she was caught by drake minions trying to take him away from the league to his father. He was put on a luxurious dress like a golden gift. Grandfather by his side .

</p>
<p>“ It’s only right that i gave you to your new husband grandson after all this alliance his for the sake of the league you wouldn’t dare to do anything who would jeopardize it " his gaze was cruel promising the worst punishment if he did so much as to step out of line .</p><p>He haven’t see Drake ( or he guess that he should call him Timothy now like the teacher of the lesson that grandfather make him take since this fateful day when his fate changed gone where his lesson as heir of the league now he had to take lessons on how to be a dutiful wife he hate it but not as much as he hate drake there nothing in this world that he will ever hate more than him) since this fateful day. </p><p>He doesn’t know if he can ever call drake husband. If it wasn’t bad enough that now his name would be drake a name that he always despised since the day that he met him.</p><p> </p><p>Drake is handsome as ever in his sherwani.<br/>
His beauty is a well known fact .
His beauty, charisma and charm were weapons that he use against those who were stupids enough to fall for him .<br/>
Drake is the enemy he should not fool himself to think that his gaze was fond when he turn on him nor the way that touch his hand and kiss in it in a way that for someone fooler than him will be take as reverently and the way that he kiss him will be seen as sweet .</p><p>After that the marriage was done they were left alone at drake demand in one of his safe house only known of him.</p><p>“ I will make the tea ” the athmosphere was so heavy that it could have been cut with a knive .</p><p>“ You make a sweet wife you know ? ” drake was smiling while he flush indignantly wishing that he could put this smile away even a little “ but in the case that you want to kill me it wouldn’t be smart to do it in the wedding night with only you and me here .<br/>
“ He take a bit of his tea “ you whouldn't do this mistake you’re too clever to do that isn’t that right habibi ? “ he smile sweetly.</p><p>“ It would be too foolish for someone of my stature ” for a quick minute he look like a deer caught in headlights. Drake only smile indulgently.</p><p>“ Of course habibi .It will be seen as treason after all and you do know what punishment your grandfather reserve to traitor ” he smile codly and calculately while finishing his tea.<br/>
“ It wasn’t as if there plan would work I’m immune to poison what a shame too many risks and so little reward ” now he smirk smugly.</p><p>And damian can only scowl then he feel a hand on his body. “ What are you doing drake ” his tone became high pitched when he can feel his hand on his private part.</p><p>“ I’m just taking care of my wife damian drake ” he say mockingly.<br/>
“ I have an idea i know that you would love it ” his grin became wider while saying it “ if you insist on calling me by my last name i should call you drake it’s your name after all ” he see the look of anger on damian face and smirk “ it will be our own form of pet name as a married couple what do you think of it drake ”.<br/>
He put an emphasis on his name as if to make understand to damian that it was his now, that he was no longer an al ghul.</p><p>He remember when grandfather proposed to him the honor to take the al ghul name and drake refused. He put as excuse that he is the last drake if he change his name it will die forever. But the look of dark satisfaction in his face when he call him by his name make think that there is more to his reason.</p><p>“ That ridiculous ” he say angrily “ it’s too soon ” he had thought that he will be given more time not that he will jump over him like an animal the first time he got.</p><p>“ You’re right it’s your first time after all ” he seem so smug and satisfied by this fact that it anger damian “ you can explore your new home and join me later aren’t i a good husband habibi ? ” It was a threat and a promise no one would treat you as good as me was the hidden message. Not when he was basically sold to drake like a common whore.</p><p> </p><p>It seem that he overestimated drake if he is stupid enough to let him do as he please without restraining his movement he will take it and he will make him regret it.</p><p>He joined drake in the luxurious bed and was quick to take his dagger hidden under his clothes. And attack when drake was embracing him but he dodge just when he was aiming to his vital point. And quickly grab his arm in a firm grip .</p><p>“ Shall we dance habibi ?” He smile with interest like it was all a mere game to him .</p><p>It make damian furious he feel like drake was solely humoring him how dare he mock him like that . He will make him regret to understimating him blow after blow drake solely dodging.</p><p>“ did you think that i wouldn’t know that it was you and your dear mother who were the one who organized the assasination and hired the hitmen.<br/>
You think yourself so clever when pru, z, owen , steph, kon and cass have all beaten all those that you sent when i haven’t had to lift a finger ” he only smile condecendly when he say it “ did you think that i don’t know that your mother wanted to contact your father and her little pet project to sent you away, you were so chocked were all your plan failed.<br/>
Did you think that i want follow what mine ” he say possessively " Your dear grandfather wanted your mother dead for her treason it's only on my behalf that she leave to see another and was spared or have you thought that he was merciful because they share the same blood ?"  and he gracefully attacked pining damian with his hands and attach him with a rope that he have with him.</p><p>“ If you were so impatient that you can’t wait to see me i shall leave you like this ” when he say it he put a vibrator on Damian and doesn't say any words while he left he doesn’t look at him even one second when he does it like he deserve it.</p><p>It was hours but it feel more when the effect of the aphrodisiac was so heavy that he couldn’t think anymore he had no he need to touch himself and the vibrator make him come again and again.<br/>
Drake didn’t even grace him a glance when he was working. It was hell he doesn’t even know the limit of pain and orgasm anymore.</p><p>“ D- drake stop it ” he stutter face flushing it was so good that it hurt.</p><p>“ will you beg for me you if i stop it ?” he say smoothly “ if you’re good for me i will even left you come ”.

</p>
<p>“ Never ” He growl drake can have won the battle but he would won the war over his dead body.</p><p>Drake only response was to codly and mercilessly smile . Teasing damian in his sensitive part using his tongue to make him orgasm and raising the pressure of the toy then he was riding him using damian body for a doll for his pleasure.</p><p>“ Drake Please stop his breath hitched he can’t take it anymore.</p><p>Please who ? Did you call for you darling or did you forget your own name ?“ he said teasingly while still teasing damian body.</p><p>“ Please Timothy stop ” he can’t take it anymore.</p><p>“ it’s our first time so i was lenient but soon enough you will learn that this is our life now and you can’t escape ” he only look at him codly now “ you only have yourself to blame if you haven’t lost this day you will still be ra precious heir ”.<br/>
He smile viciously at his next words “ you could even have met your father earn his love and his legacy the heir of the bat doesn’t it feel right to you.<br/>
Or he could have rejected you what worth is a son who had blood on his hand when he had already choose two sons.<br/>
Haven’t your dear mother told you that your father have a no kill policy that make him be at odd even with the son that he lost .<br/>
Oh he try he do but when he have trouble to accept when the son that he choose kill what will he do with the one that will be forced on him of that i wonder ? ” His eyes gone wide like all that he know about his father have been shattered .<br/>
Like he revealed in daylight all of his hidden dreams and insecurity.</p><p>“ you know nothing Timothy shut up ” he furiously say to him.</p><p>He only continued like he say nothing “ they only use you dami they doesn’t appreciate you but i do your beautiful with the sword in your hand an angel of death  who grace your opponent with your presence in their last moment.<br/>
They don’t see you like i do . I know you dami more that you know yourself ” he say tenderly .</p><p>“ And i know you timothy . I know how you use words as your weapon how skilled you are at manipulating others breaking their mind for your desire ” Lazarus green eyes look at icy blue eyes. Like a message : i know who you are Timothy you can’t fool me .</p><p>“ Maybe i am but i never lied to you .<br/>
You only lied to yourself. Why will ra have given you to me if he care about you, can you trust talia when she hide your existence to your father ?<br/>
When a right who is given so freely to others have became something that you had to earn ? ” he ask seriously.</p><p>“ Don’t act like your different from them you never tell me who he is either ” he spat waiting for his reaction.</p><p>“ Bruce  Wayne ” he say firmly and watch damian’s eyes go wide when the secret that was hidden from him since his birth is given so freely to him “ you’re father is batman gotham protector ”</p><p>He can’t say anything when Timothy bring him closer to him . The information , the fact that he give it to him rendered him speechless.</p><p>“ if you’re good to me i can take you to my birthplace. Take you to meet your father ” he say temptingly “ but not now. Now you will learn to love me, to be my wife ” it’s a promise they both know it.</p><p>“ Do you’re worst ” he will not make it easy to him.</p><p>Timothy smile brightly at the challenge without saying anything.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 3 soulmate /day 5 possessiveness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Did you think that you can lie to us, to me all your life ” Timothy say coldly.</p><p>“ If you can give me a clue it will be  helpful so that us don’t lost precious time ” Damian sneer ”i have  no idea what no-nonse you are saying ” he move to leave judging that this conversation wasn’t worth his time.</p><p>“ I saw your mark ” he say straight to the the point “ i know that jon isn’t your soulmate ” his tone is blank when he say it neutral, nor his voice nor his face left out his feelings on the matter.</p><p>They were the only one present in gotham, the others were in mission with the justice league or with their team even alfred is away in England to see his daughter. It was a patrol gone wrong who led to their new predicament . Damian had been trapped in an ice cube courtesy of mr freeze. That had lead tim to remove damian clothes to avoid him to get hypothermia.</p><p>Damian freeze , his face stiffen “ i don’t know what you mean ” he say coldly “ you should get your fact straight you’re sorely mistaken.</p><p>“ i see it when i was removing your clothes ” he say matters of factly “ And it add up why you always refuse to remove your clothes when you aren’t alone even though in time of heat wave ” he say matter of factly like he was solely solving a case.</p><p>“ What in it for you ?”  he say dismissively “ It does not concern you ” .</p><p>“ Hell no it does ” if it was even possible his voice had became colder ” i found out that MY soulmate was fooling around with super boy-scout when i spent all these time asking myself if something was wrong with me .<br/>
If i will never meet the person who is destined to be my other half or that I was unlucky enough for my soulmate to doesn’t have my mark or that their mark changed i resigned myself i dated kon , steph, tam , cassie and others but i always asked myself what will my soulmate be, what they will do .<br/>
I even asked myself if they died i saw my mark became black and came back but it faded it wasn’t as bright as it used to be ” now his tone became hysterical . His eyes blazing like hellfire “ And you have the gall to say that it doesn’t concern me when you decided that i wasn’t good enough for you.<br/>
That you found someone better and you didn’t even try to warn me to sent me a message through our skin . No it was too much of a bother for your majesty when you let your link fade away like it was nothing by yourself.</p><p>Damian didn’t say anything he only let him talk , his expression conflicted he haven’t expected him to act like he care in the league it was only considered as an hindrance a tie to the world who would weaken you. It wasn’t like drake parents were soulmate .<br/>
Drake is a pragmatic he expected him to found it as useless as him.</p><p>“ It’s that why you tried to kill me when you first met me even after that i tryed to help you you have your doubt and you wanted me away isn’t it ? ” It was more than bruce , more than the cowl and the legacy and the heritage the reason why you wanted me gone ” he accuse angrily even more furious than damian doesn’t even try to defend himself.</p><p>“ Why did you care ? ” he counterattack “ it’s not like any of us like the other moreover love ” he say the last word like it was poison .</p><p>“ When i was younger and my parents would left me home to work. Each time that i was lonely i would imagine you to be here, at each difficult time, each time when my parents weren’t here when i needed them i will imagine my soulmate. Even when was feeling so cold and so tired it warmed me up.”<br/>
“ It was my light in the dark , who whouldn't left me even when they died even when i was feeling that everyone that i cared about were leaving me for one reason or another, when you took robin away from me a place that i earned that sometimes seemed to me that it was all that i have how ironic it was when it was the reason that dick used to give you robin“ .<br/>
It became more personal now all the invisible wounds that never left him were open in the daylight .<br/>
“ I would imagine that my soulmate was here to reassure me that i was loved. But it seem that i was the fool to think that my soulmate would ever care about me ” he say bitterly.</p><p>A shocked expression left damian face at the former robin revelation. When he imagined what drake reaction to their link will be he will be as disgusted as him when his grandfather mockingly told him the truth .</p><p>“ Like you said earlier I’m not the only who moved on for this error of nature . It doesn’t mean anything and we both know it. ” he say drily.</p><p>“ Don’t you dare shift the blame on me not once i tryed to act like any of the person with whom i was when were my soulmate nor do i got myself engaged with someone other than my soulmate ” he furiously move closer.</p><p>“ If i were you i would stop to imply that my relationship with Jon is a coward move to run away for the soul bond if you don’t want to regret it ” he too move closer their both face to face.</p><p>“ I love to see you try ” he say codly “ you can try to run away from it as much as you want but you’re mine you belong to me all of you ” he get closer.</p><p>“ you’re delusional ” even if he say it he doesn’t try to escape when drake embrace him nor when he kiss his body, letting mark everywhere and possessively kissing where the mark is.</p><p>“ You belong to me. You were make for me and i will not let an outsider take you away without a fight. ”<br/>
He smirk smugly when the mark, the sign of his ownership on the other boy body glow .<br/>
They belong to each others Tim know that it’s what their soul bond want to say to them. And he feel only satisfaction when he imagine why the one who try to steal his soulmate away from him ( It was only great control who stop him to make a plan to make him regret to mess with what is his)  would think if he see him hug his soulmate like that.</p><p>His soulmate belong to him and only him and he would not them  let them get away with their plan to leave him in the dust. Not when every fiber in his body already feel so possessive over his now that he know the truth. Even with  how weak their link is but not anymore he will make sure of that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For the context here the pitch ( sorry if i do that in the note it’s the only place that I found) : ra ( could have been talia but i went with ra because of his creepy interest on Tim who will make him super interested on the link between Tim and damian. And even more interested to steal damian body) tell damian about the fact that Tim is his soulmate ( Ra found out when Tim was with him to get bruce back and he recognized his grandson mark on the detective skin). Damian was like nope no not happening and seek Jon help ( who stayed on earth and is still near damian age )  . And Jon was conflicted and begrudgingly accepted because he is a good boy who though that to lie about that is bad and that Tim don’t deserve that but damian is his best friend and need his help ( and to add tragedy damian can be Jon soulmate like how tragic it will if they have a crush on each other and damian is Jon soulmate but he isn’t damian soulmate ) . Damian really though that Tim will have done the same . They can’t stand each other and in the league it wasn’t a great deal. More the soulmate tend to ignore it more the link fade at the time of the story Tim and Damian soul link was really weak.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 4 working undercover / day 1 love at first sight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here my first take at identity porn . I just found out that Tim have already dressed up on a girl named caroline hill (a med student) just after that i posted it ( I found in another fic for the day in chinese) and i changed the name it was a small detail anyway. Here it’s a grown up damian he is ( near 16-17- .18 year old).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“ I told ya that she will be here ” Wally smiled smugly at his friend </p><p>“ for the last time wallace i do not have a crush on her, and i don’t care if she will be here ” the frustration in damian voice due to relentless teasing is obvious his friends were the worse. “ I don’t even know her ” he hope that this flawless logic would stop them but he should have known that this was hopeless.</p><p>“ It doesn’t stop you from going all red and flustered each time that you saw her ” now it was emiko the traitor since when have it became everyone gang up on damian night.</p><p>“ You have to admit that she’s really pretty ” it’s djinn who see it teasingly while zamora look like she was torn on either to shot a possessive gaze at djinn or mocking damian.</p><p>“ Hell yeah she is if i wasn’t already taken i will have try my luck ” look like she choose to mock him “ but not as much as djinn of course ”</p><p>And then willy will snicker and join in the teasing he can no longer blame him for what happened in the warehouse but he will never skip the chance to tease him.</p><p>“ seriously damian you should really talk to her I’m sure that you have your chance ” it wasn’t the first time that Wally tryed to convince damian to talk to her ” for pete sake at each party and night club you meet her with us, with your others friends eck even your civilian friend from school if it isn’t fate I’m not a speedster ” seriously why was damian so stubborn it isn’t like it can cause any harm he is always desguised when he go to party.</p><p>“ Guys its not that i don’t like this teasing damian thing going on seriously i do i’m always ready for it but she come in your direction ” it’s willy who say it frantically.</p><p>“ holly shit willy’s right it’s your lucky day bird boy ” emiko smile like the cat who eat the cream </p><p>“ You’re delusional even if she do come in your direction who say that she will talk to me and not others people near us ” he can say that but his friends doesn’t miss the way that damian blush and perk up</p><p>His friends only smile smile smugly and excitedly in djinn case when the girl in question come near damian.</p><p>“ hiya pretty boy wanna dance ? ” the  girl is even prettier from a close vision and damian isn’t even given the time to answer because his friends push him in her direction and sign at him to go have fun, the girl caught him and drive him to the dance floor.</p><p>He watch her with fascination when she dance, it’s true that she’s pretty he cannot deny it but what caught his attention were her eyes, and how her intelligence was reflected in them , her eyes remind him of drake and it’s ridiculous because he can swear that he given up on his hopeless crush on him , he isn’t a quitter but with their history together their no chance in hell that he have a chance with him ( even if maps, maya, lyta and some of his others friends bug him non stop with the enemy to lover trope their relationship is too complicated , he rather avoid drake than to face the humiliation that will be sure to come if the other boy discover his feelings for him) .<br/>
But this girl she’s mesmerizing in a way that it’s hard to take your eyes away from her.</p><p>“ So what a pretty boy like you do in a place like this , you don’t exactly seem like you enjoy yourself ” she look at him with interest like he is a mystery for her to crack.</p><p>“ I will ask the same to you like my friend will say it’s an equivalent exchange " Jon and some of his others friends are obsessed with fullmetal alchemist they take it upon themselves to educate him in pop culture with brown and grayson eager help.</p><p>She only look at him like the sphinx and put a finger on her lips “ if you want to know you should found it yourself it will be boring if there no mystery ” she make a wink while saying it.</p><p>“ Likewise , if you want to play it that way do you want to do a bet”  he ask challengingly </p><p>“ the first person to discover the others identity and information about them win the bet, i like the way you think ” she smile while he is surprised he doesn’t even have to say the content of the bet she already know it “ but what will be the reward hmm i know if i win want your number ”</p><p>“ My what ” he is flustered for the first time he doesn’t like it once bit ,he doesn’t expected the girl to be so straightforward.</p><p>“ You’re cute and i want to know you better what better way that with your number ? ” she say it matters of factly .</p><p>It wasn’t like some girls or boys haven’t flirted with him as damian Wayne or even as robin but none were as daring and honest as her.</p><p>He enjoy her company, she’s smart,  funny and of good conversation but all good things have to end here it end with a phone call.</p><p>“ I have to go see you later pretty boy ” and she left after having answering her phone call.</p><p>His friends have bothered him non stop about it to have all the gossips of their conversation.<br/>
Each time he will come back in hope to see her and when he do he will be more and more enchanted but something bother him he can swear that he know her, that he saw her somewhere else. </p><p>“ glad to see you again pretty boy so you love animals ” she said that while eying damian sweatshirt with a picture of animals and his casket and his cap with peta logo.</p><p>“ by that logic you will be a coffee lover who work at Wayne enterprise ” he say drily he saw earlier with the Wayne enterprise logo ( he have even hacked the security feed to get the information on her but he found nothing ) and saw her wear t- shirt with coffee pun .</p><p>“ Touché ” she smirk.<br/>
~<br/>
“ Red Robin this time eh I’m a fan too ” the glint in her gaze was weird like she knows more than what she let on .</p><p>“ I’m not it was a bet with my friends ” he did wear often super heroes merch and have a collection large enough to be dubbed a nerd by his friends but it started because his friends gifted him merch and bugged him non stop to wear it and it grow on him .  He never wear the Red Robin one he just bought it when his idiotic started but he lost a bet with emiko and have to wear it.</p><p>“ It suit you , you know ” she say with a strange expression on her face .</p><p>“ Thank you ” he feel conflicted to feel so safe while wearing Red Robin themed merchandise, he even own some more from when drake was robin .</p><p>“ you’re favorite hero is nightwing i will have thought that it will be batman or robin .</p><p>“ It’s for personal raison , he saved me when i needed him the most ” he doesn’t know why he say that to her when he never say it even to those closest to him but his instinct told him that he can trust her.<br/>
~<br/>
Do you have a family, i have a big one we came from different place, you remind me of my little brother you know ? ” she had a fond smile while talking about her family.</p><p>“ I do I live with my father it’s more a found family like my oldest brother will say our link are complicated but i trust them to have my back ” his family is complicated and they often fight but he wouldn’t have them any other way. “ how is little brother ? ” he ask curiously.</p><p>“ We don’t get along at least not as much that what i would want it’s better nowadays but it’s more because instead of insulting and fighting with each other i each time that we saw the other he avoid me like I’m the plague ” she say bitterly “ First impression stuck and our was a disaster , it suck really but i don’t know if i can ever change our relationship for the better ” he feel guilt when he hear the despair on her voice and see how sad she look because it’s exactly like his relationship with drake </p><p>~</p><p>“ so did you found out who am i ” the girl say. The both of them have become friends and at each him end of conversation she will ask him that.</p><p>“ of course i do miss doctor caroline hill  ” even if he say it proudly he feel that something isn’t right.</p><p>“ oh baby bat it seem that i win mr Hamid assouf or should i say damian Wayne ” she spoke in a deep voice and damian eyes go wide he knows this voice.</p><p>“ Drake ” of course only him is a unlucky enough to fall in love twice but for the same person.</p><p>“ Bingo ” he sing song “ if i recall well bruce and dick say no to you going to party it seem that you decided to spent your teenage rebellion and to go anyway ” honestly it was tame in comparison to the stunt that he pulled when he was younger bruce and dick were being overprotective but he can’t say that he too don’t feel protective when he saw those girls try to flirt with him .</p><p>“ why are you going here dressed like a girl  ” he have many questions but it’s the most important right now.</p><p>“ I’m in an undercover mission for B to examinate a link of sex trafficking in the club same for the party in gotham i have to investigate the Family of your classmate ” to see damian have been a surprise he approached him at first to have a confirmation but well to flirt with him was interesting to see him look at him with love and respect , to saw him be so flustered when he talk to him, he waited till that his mission was finished to .</p><p> </p><p>“Did you know since the first time that you approached me ” he ask suspiciously and he feel hurt to even think that any version of drake would have feelings for him.</p><p>“ I have my suspicions but i wasn’t sure till the discussion about our siblings ” he answer him  reassuringly .</p><p>“ This was all lie ? All that you said to me ” it’s pathetic to feel betrayed by someone who doesn’t even exist but he do he trusted her.</p><p>“ It wasn’t ” he say firmly “ All that i ever say to you was the truth i want to know you better as a sibling and as more than that ” then he kissed him softly deeply he put all his feelings all his hidden meanings into the kiss and damian answer with as much passion he put all his feelings ,  his regrets and insecurities for Tim and caroline  in his answer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day 5 announcing their relationship/day 7 secret relationship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“ seriously damian we should tell them it can’t stay like that ” Tim left out a long suffering sigh.</p><p>While damian raise his brow “ How will we do it ? They will be insufferable ” he too was tired of hiding their relationship like it was a dirty little secret but he wasn’t excited to be teased non stop by their friends and family .</p><p>It was too sudden when it started, they didn’t talk about it. It was just a mean to release their tension really it was only physical so why will they go through the bother to tell everyone and suffer the teasing when they weren’t even together. It was too weird to even name it was just sex and a mean to assert their dominance over the others. It wasn’t as if they were exclusive .</p><p>“ And no kissing each others at a party in front of everyone isn’t a good idea ” damian refute he found it too embarrassing.</p><p>“ keep telling yourself that but if jon , Colin or others of your friends eck even mar’i keep confessing to you i will do it and i will feel no regret even if you it’s the last thing that i do ” their agreement have became more complicated when others peoples started to confess to them especially when this was someone with who they were close to.</p><p>“ Likewise if the clone, hayes, row or even brown , fox or sandmark think that they have chance with you they have another thing coming ” they were both as possessive as the others even if they were stubborn about it.</p><p>“ Relax you will love what i will say ” he smile deviously while damian raise a brow to show that he pretty much doubt his affirmation “ we can use social networks and change our relationship status and let them guess with who we are .</p><p>“ It pain me to do it but i have to admit that it isn’t a bad plan the problem is that even if i go there more than before i still don’t use much social networks and all my account are in private ” it would be too suspicious if he suddenly go in public mode and announce his new relationship </p><p>when it’s a known fact that he is a private person at the same time that drake who with father and grayson is their family member the most followed on social networks.</p><p>“ I know mr former hermit its i why i planned to plant some rumors ” it would be fun , he can already imagine them freaking out and being appealed that they have hidden their relationship right under their nose so much for the world greatest detective.</p><p>“ still you don’t think that grayson will be overly excited ? "<br/>He wasn’t looking forward to his mothering ( they had given up since a long time to refute that bruce with selina who is still in an off and on relationship with father are the most close that the batfamily have to a mother with Gordon, Kane and the tamaranean being a close second even if they could never forget their mothers and love them through it all they go with the flow ) .</p><p>“ no doubt about it even worse than steph and Jason teaming up to tease us ” he could already saw it and the scandal that it will cause the media , just thinking about it he already thinking about it he already feel an headache with as much as a pr nightmare it will be .<br/>Even if there not related , tim is still a wayne by adoption add that to the fact that damian is sixteen year old and that there both boy it will no doubt cause an upproar no doubt agravated by the wayne statue as public figure.</p><p>So yes they rather kept their relationship but they were not naive enought to not know that sooner or latter it will get leaked annyway, it don't mean that they like it or plan to make it easy.</p><p>No the reveal was carefully planned to make in sort that only those who know them well or are obsservant can get the clue and tim and babs (he swear that she have camera all over wayne manoir have already carefully planned their answer to the public upproar for when someone like vale or luthor will connect two and two and leak the info.</p><p>They still plan to profit of the calm before the storm but they already have plan for when they can finally love each others in the open as well of bet planned for who and how will discover their relationship the most quickly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Day 6 dom tim/day 7 lingerie /day 3 you won't be able to talk afer i'm done with you/day 2 brat taming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“ Are you so desperate to get my attention that you’re unable to behave ” Tim say steely he harden his grip on damian hair to make understand that the other is on thin ice “ did you think that you will get away with it when you act like a brat ” his grip have became harder his right hand damian then swiftly he slapped him ” not anymore ,you were spoiled not properly disciplined when what you need is to be put in your place.<br/>
It’s why always came back to me I’m the only one who can put you in your place only me can give you what you need ”.</p><p> </p><p>“ What make you think that i will ever need you ” he say defiantly.</p><p> </p><p>Tim only smiled like the cat that eat the cream ( like it was exactly what he wanted him to say) .</p><p> </p><p>“ Don’t worry darling i will make sure that  you will learn your lesson you will not be able to walk after I’m done with you ” Tim say with a certainty that only make damian shiver . It’s a promise.</p><p> </p><p>He swiftly use his left arm in a key movement to pin damian to the ground while the other boy watched him defiantly.</p><p> </p><p>“ you still won’t learn eh ” he put a hint of disappointment knowing full well that it would hurt him more that anything that he could ever do . “ Well it’s why I’m here after all ”  he say firmly.</p><p> </p><p>Then so quickly that damian couldn’t do anything while Tim have him at his mercy he lower damian’s trouser “ a boxer eh ! I i believe that i told you to wear panty or haven’t i made myfelf clear ? ” he say icily “ it seem that you decided to be a disrespectful little brat till the end ” he then lower the boxer and swiftly in a series of calculated blows he slap him right in the arse “ i believe that you deserve twenty hit for the little stunt that you pulled both at W.E and at the gala, twenty more for your disrespectful behavior toward me and my friends and of course for failling to follow simple instructions you deserve twenty hit once more if you can’t behave i add more to your punishment do you understand ? ” it isn’t  question it’s a warning his harsh tone making warning damian he better act wisely if he doesn’t want to regret it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t let damian the time to react when he spank his arse each blow clinically precise “ count ” when damian doesn’t say anything he spank him harshly “ are you dumb enough that you can’t even do that i say count ” he say firmly.</p><p> </p><p>“ i don’t see why i should do it if i don’t want to ” he say defiantly but Tim sent him a warning glance “ fine one, two , three four , five , ... ” at first he was counting stoically but more harsh the blow were more he did it through gritted teeth it was particularly hard to count when he hit his groin and his dick at first he used his and for the fourty first blow but for the twenty last he used the paddle and his hits were harder in the ends damian arse is so red that it hurt to walk.</p><p> </p><p>I warned you doesn’t i that i would not tollerate any direspect, that you’re behavior toward me the way that you treated me like a dirt in your shoes will be severely punished. ” he smile at that when he remember the first time that he snapped and disciplined damian for his behavior toward him and his friends “ but you need it you need someone to put you in your place to be hard to you when you have been spoiled all your life and learn that each actions have consequences while the giving you the attention that you crave so much you hate that only me can give you what you want the humiliation of submitting to the predecessor that you hated since your first meeting but you’ll love it anyway you need me ” he say seductively each words were a verity and a tentations.</p><p> </p><p>Damian only answer was to spit at him defiance the only sight reflected in those beautiful green eyes.</p><p> </p><p>And Tim smile “ oh darling you shouldn’t have done that but you already know it aren’t you ? ” it say it like he was stating the obvious ”</p><p> </p><p>“ I’m not a doll for you to play with in your delusion you can punish me all you want i want submit to you your punishment are fool play in comparison of those of the league ” he say it with a feral smile.</p><p> </p><p>“ I do love your challenge baby bat , I decided what you will do for me you will write a list of what you have done wrong you better write each line with your cleanest writting ” he see damian indigned face and smile. </p><p> </p><p>“ Are you serious drake ? Did you think that were in school ? ” He look at him with disdain.</p><p> </p><p>“ You’re right you should say it outlood all that you have written ! ” He clap his hand while saying it like damian gave him new idea and he haven’t already planned it. «  you know if you continue to be a stubborn little shit who is incapable of learning his lessons we should write the rules in your body maybe like that you will finally remember them instead of wasting perfectly fine paper ”</p><p> </p><p>“ I won’t do it drake ” damian say furiously “ I bow down to no one especially not to the like of you » </p><p> </p><p>“ suit yourself but i won’t see you if you doesn’t do that and you aren’t allowed to come ” he say firmly while teasing him ” he say firmly “ you know that if you make an effort i will be more lenient with you in the end it’s your choice ”</p><p> </p><p>Without sparing him as much as a glance, he left. They both know that it’s what anger him the most ) the silent treatment , the lack of attention, even with how creative Tim was with his punishment it whouldn’t shake, it whouldn’t so so much even earn a scowl on his face it was humiliating it’s that they both know that he enjoyed being put on his place by him of all people, but he was to used to being him punished in the league that he became numb to it even expected it. No what will wipe away his high and mighty attitude was to ignore him.</p><p>Sure enough like it work like a charm .</p><p>" come back drake " his frown deepen when he saw that the other doesn't move , he yell looder " i say come back"</p><p>" You know the keyword baby bat"</p><p>" ...." trought gritted teeth he finally say " i say please you idiot ".</p><p>" Not enought but well small step " then in a cat like almost preditatory gesture he approach damian " you know i know how you can make up to me about your behavior at yesterday party " at damian raised brow he add " i have new underwear for you to wear and i want to take photo of it.</p><p>" of course if it's what you want " he say unimpressed " i bet that there more frilly that the last one " </p><p>&lt; They both know that in the end he will wear them , damian is a stubborn brat but tim is more stubborn and there nothing that he enjoy more than to tame him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>